


[redacted]

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [51]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel’s gotten better at keeping secrets since she started working for Annalise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[redacted]

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/132038298785/redacted-laurels-gotten-better-at-keeping)

Laurel’s gotten better at keeping secrets since she started working for Annalise.

Like the fact that Michaela’s engagement ring fit perfectly on her finger, and that she wore it sometimes, alone in her apartment, little refracted dots of light playing on her ceiling. It’s a pretty ring, but it’s not the type Laurel would pick for her, it’s not nearly stunning enough for Michaela.  

[I found it in Connor’s car, as soon as you said you’d lost it.]

Laurel misses being at Brown. Not the big things, but the little ones. She misses easy safe spaces, half the campus being in an open relationship, parties overstocked with drugs and booze, and no dead bodies. She knows her memory is making it better, but she’s also sure Michaela would kiss her there, would forget to cling to her labels. (She imagines Michaela- prissy, perfect, Michaela- at one of Camille’s naked parties, and she can’t stop flipping between arousal and amusement.)

Michaela tells her about the sex party after a few beers, and Laurel firmly tells herself she isn’t jealous of a woman Michaela propositioned just to take the stand. She might be better at keeping secrets, but she really needs to work on her lies.  

[The only reason why they’re charging her is because she owns her sexuality.]

Michaela’s never had an orgasm.

Laurel turns the statement over a few times in her mind, as if it’ll change. As if it won’t be such a sad sentence. Laurel knows sex is more than orgasms, had an ex-girlfriend that used to remind her whenever she kept count. But Michaela’s  _never_ orgasmed during sex, or alone, or…

[Never?]

Frank’s an ass, but if she fucks him enough times maybe she can pretend to like him for real. Maybe he’ll make her feel half as happy as the stolen ring did. Maybe she’ll stop thinking about helping Michaela with her first orgasm.

[Back off, she’s mine.]


End file.
